DEADFIC
by Werebane
Summary: ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

Never tell your password to anyone.

Commiser Starbringer: So wats up

TekoMandor: nit much

TekoMandor: reading SW fanfics

Commiser Starbringer has changed their name to God of WIN and AWESOME!.

TekoMandor: and a harry/ginny time travel story

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Cool

TekoMandor: lol like your new name

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Its true

TekoMandor: lol

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Im Khornes replacment

TekoMandor: ha

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Yeah

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Slaneshh helped me

TekoMandor: i have ONE review

TekoMandor: in what way

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Had a good night

God of WIN and AWESOME!: sweet

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Well u could say it was full of

God of WIN and AWESOME!: WIN and AWESOME

TekoMandor: ROFL

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Hey just coz im a god and ur not doesnt mean u have to laugh bout it

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Problem is

TekoMandor: I am a god

TekoMandor: god of fate and time]

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Im still paranoid about losing all ma work

TekoMandor: lol

God of WIN and AWESOME!: No thats my friend tzenth

God of WIN and AWESOME!: I cant spell still

TekoMandor: tzeencth is fate

TekoMandor: i got time

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Nope she got time 2

TekoMandor: then i nicked fate

TekoMandor: destiny then

God of WIN and AWESOME!: My GF and i were talking bout it over a cuppa tea with tzentch

God of WIN and AWESOME!: ahh

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Thats also tezetch

TekoMandor: you don't haver GF

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Slanesh

God of WIN and AWESOME!: slannesh

TekoMandor: it's a trans

God of WIN and AWESOME!: hmm

God of WIN and AWESOME!: There twins

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Nope

TekoMandor: so it dosn't count

God of WIN and AWESOME!: I convinced them to stay chick like

God of WIN and AWESOME!: hehehehe

TekoMandor: notice the 'IT'

TekoMandor: anyway i've got Death then

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Its fun stirring slanesh up by taling bout Khaine

TekoMandor: and resuruction

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Nope thats all us gods expet me and my bru the emporoer

TekoMandor: so i can just kill you

God of WIN and AWESOME!: And thats god

God of WIN and AWESOME!: and i own teclis

God of WIN and AWESOME!: and his sword

TekoMandor: i'm the god of magic

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Coz its made of WIN and AWESOME

TekoMandor: and knowlage

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Well u dont appear to be hanging in the warp

TekoMandor: so i magic you out of exestance

God of WIN and AWESOME!: so ur not

TekoMandor: i hang arround in ulthaun

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Magic is made of WIN and AWESOME

God of WIN and AWESOME!: more WIN

TekoMandor: but i'm the god of that aspect of WIN and AWERSOME

TekoMandor: look it up

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Look u can be my avatar

TekoMandor: also god of emotions

TekoMandor: and warhammer

God of WIN and AWESOME!: khaines got a whole load of them

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Well howd u become a god

TekoMandor: i'm the god of warhammer

TekoMandor: i knicked the sword of Khaine and threatend Tzeentch with nit

TekoMandor: i still have it

TekoMandor: god-slaying capabltiys

TekoMandor: high elf Khaine that is

TekoMandor: he gave it to me

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Ahh but the problem is i own it and created it because it made of WIN and AWESOME

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Ahh hanging back with te oldskoolers are we

TekoMandor: after i served him malakiths head on a platter

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Nice

TekoMandor: along with Archaon

God of WIN and AWESOME!: But that doesnt make u a god

TekoMandor: and Skulltaker

TekoMandor: Tzeentch made me one

God of WIN and AWESOME!: acctually no

TekoMandor: I threatend to kill him

TekoMandor: so he gave me time

TekoMandor: and I just hang with sigmar; asuryan and Hoeth ussauly

God of WIN and AWESOME!: he died when tezentch, ma GF, Nurgle and I killed him

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Ahh yes

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Well U know sigmars not that kool

TekoMandor: sometimes we go out and save 40k'

TekoMandor: he is cool

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Hes the emps little bro

TekoMandor: he has a WARHAMMER

TekoMandor: and it's called that

TekoMandor: and he is Rick Presitlya true form

God of WIN and AWESOME!: So that was his first bday prezzie from Uncle Chuck

TekoMandor: Malus Darkblade hangs with us as well

God of WIN and AWESOME!: The emporer became a god

TekoMandor: so did Sigmar

TekoMandor: and he beat Nagash

TekoMandor: when he was an old man

TekoMandor: Aboarash hangs with us also

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Ahh but sigmar became one at the age of 57

God of WIN and AWESOME!: the emp became one at 4

TekoMandor: acctualy it as 80+

God of WIN and AWESOME!: any way

TekoMandor: moving on

God of WIN and AWESOME!: I Fathered both

God of WIN and AWESOME!: along with khaine

God of WIN and AWESOME!: and the doctor

TekoMandor: Well I can change that....

TekoMandor: DUN DUN DUN!

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Thats how we put them back in time

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Oh riley

TekoMandor: Dude the assurayns warrior preists know everything that will ever happen

God of WIN and AWESOME!: {Sword flys out of james Gs hand and into James Rs aka The God of WIN and AWESOME!}

TekoMandor: I hang with Asuryan

God of WIN and AWESOME!: sweet

God of WIN and AWESOME!: His my sons nephyew

TekoMandor: {Sword flys back into James gs hand}

God of WIN and AWESOME!: ERROR

God of WIN and AWESOME!: that cant happen coz i own the sword

TekoMandor: {It was destined for me}

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Oh right

TekoMandor: {I am the god of destniy}

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Yeah forgot bout that

TekoMandor: {Duh}

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Right damn hammer malfunction

TekoMandor: {I made you forget about that}

TekoMandor: {I also have the Banhammer stashed somewhere}

God of WIN and AWESOME!: So, as i said howd u become a god

God of WIN and AWESOME!: yeah

God of WIN and AWESOME!: I didnt make that one

TekoMandor: I stole some powers using my god killing sword

God of WIN and AWESOME!: My son Sigmar did in class

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Sweet

TekoMandor: I got all As cause I know all the answers

God of WIN and AWESOME!: U know that sword is unable to do that

TekoMandor: they were destinyed for me

God of WIN and AWESOME!: U need the fish of time

TekoMandor: the fantsay sword can kill gods

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Which is on my lap

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Nice

God of WIN and AWESOME!: {Rings phone to sigmar}

TekoMandor: {Lops off Abbadons head}

God of WIN and AWESOME!: "Watch who u sell ur swords to u little rascal}

God of WIN and AWESOME!: "

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Nice

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Cheers

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Heres your bounty

TekoMandor: {Kills Marenus Calgar}

TekoMandor: nioce doing busness with you

God of WIN and AWESOME!: "are horus nice of you to join me"

God of WIN and AWESOME!: No mate thats maness's clone

TekoMandor: {Am also god of bou ty hunters}

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Horus killed him a week ago

God of WIN and AWESOME!: ha

TekoMandor: {O?H}\

God of WIN and AWESOME!: I hate those things

TekoMandor: {well it was fun}

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Hunt for BOUTY

God of WIN and AWESOME!: lol

God of WIN and AWESOME!: I dont see the point in hunting peoples arses

TekoMandor: {Claims Badassness}

God of WIN and AWESOME!: All right

TekoMandor: {Also claims gods}

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Look il speak to the god of gods (called god)

God of WIN and AWESOME!: and asks if he can make you a god

God of WIN and AWESOME!: And thats not possible

TekoMandor: {No he is the God of goddammed just die already

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Only GOD can do that

TekoMandor: {Goes and threans GOD}

TekoMandor: {Points sword around}

God of WIN and AWESOME!: He says you can be the god of interlectual arguments

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Destiny was taken

TekoMandor: {I alredy am God of Time; Destiny and Badassness}

God of WIN and AWESOME!: By um... forget her name

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Nope acctualy ur not

TekoMandor: {Destiny was given to me on threat of Death}

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Nope

TekoMandor: {The others were also given to me on threat of Death}

God of WIN and AWESOME!: You see those swords can only kill gods like khaine

TekoMandor: {Sword of Khaine}

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Yeah i know

TekoMandor: {Can kill any God}

God of WIN and AWESOME!: kind of ironic

TekoMandor: {Used by Anearion to kill an Army of greater Daemons

God of WIN and AWESOME!: But i acctually gave them to slannesh a 'getting married' gift

God of WIN and AWESOME!: lol

God of WIN and AWESOME!: u know i propose in 12,988,094,024 years

TekoMandor: {Kills Dart Sidiuos}

God of WIN and AWESOME!: stop killing people

TekoMandor: {Makes Darth Mall a new movie to be in}

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Shweet

TekoMandor: {remakes Star Wars prequels so that they are good}

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Nice

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Now

TekoMandor: {Makes Harry Potter Harry/Hermione}

God of WIN and AWESOME!: if you dont threaten people with those damn swords u might get some where

TekoMandor: {Makes Revan my Avatar}

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Thats creepy

God of WIN and AWESOME!: soz man revans the god of star wars

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Wait a sec

TekoMandor: {That's pre-prequels Gorge Lucas}

TekoMandor: {Soz man}

TekoMandor: {He made it up}

God of WIN and AWESOME!: God just told me you can become the new god of war if you can kill khaine with out any weapons or cool moves

TekoMandor: {Simply puches Khaine to death}

TekoMandor: {Using destniy}

God of WIN and AWESOME!: khaine gets up and uses

God of WIN and AWESOME!: ULTIMATE SHOWDOWN OF ULTIMATE DESTINY

TekoMandor: {Sends Khanie back to before the Universe}

TekoMandor: {Wins}

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Khaine deals 999999999999999999999999999999999999 damage

God of WIN and AWESOME!: damage counter breaks

TekoMandor: {James uses healing potion}

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Max damage now 2

TekoMandor: {Uses the Matrix}

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Khaine uses WAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!

TekoMandor: {Summons Agent Smith}

God of WIN and AWESOME!: James dies horrrible slow death

TekoMandor: {Bye bye}

TekoMandor: {James resuructs

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Nice move

TekoMandor: {James summons Althuals

God of WIN and AWESOME!: hmm

TekoMandor: {And Belgarrion}

God of WIN and AWESOME!: slannesh can u get some cheer squads going

TekoMandor: {Another god-killing sword welider

God of WIN and AWESOME!: "of course deer"

TekoMandor: {Summons Arkantos

TekoMandor: {God of God slaying

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Khaine uses ANNOYING ALMOST KILLED JAMES R'S WIFE MOVE!!!

TekoMandor: {Summons James Robbionson

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Shweet

God of WIN and AWESOME!: No wait

God of WIN and AWESOME!: U lost

TekoMandor: {Uses him against Khaine}

God of WIN and AWESOME!: By disqualifacation

TekoMandor: {I win :0}

TekoMandor: {I will kill you...}

God of WIN and AWESOME!: U used a cool move

God of WIN and AWESOME!: But il make u a god

God of WIN and AWESOME!: coz u used

God of WIN and AWESOME!: THE COOLEST FREAKKEN MOVE EVER

TekoMandor: {Summoning you}

God of WIN and AWESOME!: yep

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Ok

TekoMandor: Time destiny and Murder

God of WIN and AWESOME!: U are the god of fictional text

God of WIN and AWESOME!: like that

TekoMandor: Khaine can keep wat

God of WIN and AWESOME!: no khaines dead

TekoMandor: {Deltes Jame sRobionson}

TekoMandor: {From time

God of WIN and AWESOME!: slanesh is throwing a fit

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Not possible

TekoMandor: Have a good time in Nowhere and Nowhen James

God of WIN and AWESOME!: U can be the new god of war then

TekoMandor: {Read the Redemtion of Athuals

TekoMandor: {Nowhen is not nice

TekoMandor: {ok}

God of WIN and AWESOME!: I know

God of WIN and AWESOME!: I was there for a tick

TekoMandor: {I still have Time and destniy}

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Nah soz

TekoMandor: {Cause tzeentch gave me them

TekoMandor: {I almost killed him

God of WIN and AWESOME!: ha tezetch has finnaly got a boyfriend

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Didnt think itd be you

TekoMandor: {That would screw up Daemon cheese

TekoMandor: {Kills james R

God of WIN and AWESOME!: so you dont have time and destiny

TekoMandor: {Obliterates all memory of him}

TekoMandor: {I do

God of WIN and AWESOME!: soz War takes up a lot of stuff

TekoMandor: {He still has fate

God of WIN and AWESOME!: ... .... ..,..

God of WIN and AWESOME!: .c..t .al. .ery .ell here

TekoMandor: {DUN DUN DUN!

God of WIN and AWESOME!: .amn .od of .urses

TekoMandor: {Sends James Rs little brother after him

God of WIN and AWESOME!: .s y.u

TekoMandor: {WTF

TekoMandor: {You are mad

TekoMandor: {Delirous

TekoMandor: {death;y mad

God of WIN and AWESOME!: .an u .lz .end m. back .o .e ca. ta.k . ov.r

TekoMandor: {Blows James Rs head off with Hochland

TekoMandor: {For the fun of it

TekoMandor: {And the Irony

God of WIN and AWESOME!: {note in james now appointed god of wars inbox}

God of WIN and AWESOME!: {Hard to speak here please let me out so we can talk this over or can u send my wife and kids here

God of WIN and AWESOME!: from ur mate James R

God of WIN and AWESOME!: PS:

God of WIN and AWESOME!: U are the god of curses as well

God of WIN and AWESOME!: {Email ends}

TekoMandor: {I curse you

God of WIN and AWESOME!: u

TekoMandor: {Do never ever have anything to do with anyone ever agan

TekoMandor: {bye bye

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Thought:{Ur becomeing a hermit}

TekoMandor: {I will kill Slanesh if you don't give me wat i want

God of WIN and AWESOME!: {Through powers of WIN and AWESOME james r send entire warp and all gods and avatars into this cursed reliem}

God of WIN and AWESOME!: ok so now we can talk

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Look

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Uve got to good powers

God of WIN and AWESOME!: like me

God of WIN and AWESOME!: i got WIN and AWESOME

TekoMandor: {THrough power of DESTNIY James G stealseverything back :)

God of WIN and AWESOME!: remember i made u a god

TekoMandor: Tzeentch did that first

God of WIN and AWESOME!: {sends note to god whom isnt in cursed place}

God of WIN and AWESOME!: {god help james come to his sences plz urs james R}

TekoMandor: {Stops note

God of WIN and AWESOME!: ah slannesh u give a good job

TekoMandor: {sends it back

TekoMandor: {Remeber play nice or slaanesh will die

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Thats one reason i we're getting hitched

God of WIN and AWESOME!: .O p.Z

TekoMandor: {ADMIT MY DIVINTIY

TekoMandor: {OR ELSE

God of WIN and AWESOME!: w.t do u wa.t

TekoMandor: {I WILL BANHAMMER YOU!

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Ha u cant

TekoMandor: {CAN IN MY MIND

God of WIN and AWESOME!: For threatening to use my own power against me i can talk properly

TekoMandor: {aND THEN MAKE A FILM ABOUT IT

God of WIN and AWESOME!: That doesnt count

TekoMandor: {aND FORCE YOU TO WATCH IT'

God of WIN and AWESOME!: so now i can talk

TekoMandor: {IT WILL BE EXCRUCATING

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Theres this damn barrier between us

God of WIN and AWESOME!: So i cant see anything on ur side

TekoMandor: {AND sLAANESH WILL BE bANHAMMERD FOR REAL

God of WIN and AWESOME!: "hey gods drinks on me"

TekoMandor: {R18= Material

God of WIN and AWESOME!: OH SHIT

God of WIN and AWESOME!: "Cheers james"

TekoMandor: {Now I hav your attention

God of WIN and AWESOME!: One god pops up

God of WIN and AWESOME!: "That other james is a real selfish brat'

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Loud chorus

God of WIN and AWESOME!: "YEAH"

TekoMandor: {Goes to Fantsay Gods Pub

God of WIN and AWESOME!: "Lets go kill him"

TekoMandor: {Fantsay Gods have drinks

God of WIN and AWESOME!: "nah"

TekoMandor: {We Pwn you

God of WIN and AWESOME!: "" Oh ok''

TekoMandor: {I never invited you 40k God

God of WIN and AWESOME!: James

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Look

TekoMandor: {You have to win a game of Fantasy at the door to get in anyway

God of WIN and AWESOME!: How about u become god of War and OWNAGE

TekoMandor: {Ok

God of WIN and AWESOME!: sound good

TekoMandor: {I am C'tan of the other things though

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Now can you give slannesh back

God of WIN and AWESOME!: No...

TekoMandor: {Never thought of that one did you

TekoMandor: {NO

God of WIN and AWESOME!: U have to be teztchs GF or wife to do that

TekoMandor: {Just admit my C'tan abiltiy

God of WIN and AWESOME!: "U cant steal powers" says lots of gods

TekoMandor: {P.S. I have 2 slaansehs powers

God of WIN and AWESOME!: "NOOOOOOOOOOOO" says James r and wife at once

TekoMandor: {Sry 2 slaaneshs over here

TekoMandor: {Fun fun fun

TekoMandor: {Dual Slaaneshs

God of WIN and AWESOME!: oh u can have slanesh powers\

TekoMandor: {Plus other hot female gods

TekoMandor: {Smirk

God of WIN and AWESOME!: but not my baby slannesh powers

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Nah all taken

TekoMandor: {I don't have her powers

TekoMandor: {my world has 2

TekoMandor: {Lady of the Lake

TekoMandor: {Not taken

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Although i here that the god of blondes whom is a demi god is single

TekoMandor: {Shyla

God of WIN and AWESOME!: ??

TekoMandor: {Not taken

God of WIN and AWESOME!: is that her name

TekoMandor: {God of mercy and healing

TekoMandor: {In the Empire

TekoMandor: {Hot

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Nope shes taken by nurgle

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Great match

TekoMandor: {Thats 40k Isha

God of WIN and AWESOME!: No no no

TekoMandor: {Sry

God of WIN and AWESOME!: In fantasy he has shyla

TekoMandor: {Fantsay Nurgle Is single

God of WIN and AWESOME!: in 40k he has isha

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Nope

TekoMandor: {Fantsay Tzeentch is hot

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Look just coz ur a new god

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Taken

God of WIN and AWESOME!: By revan

TekoMandor: {By me

TekoMandor: {I AM REVAN

God of WIN and AWESOME!: no wait

TekoMandor: {DUH

God of WIN and AWESOME!: ur not acctually

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Hes in this annoying prison with us

TekoMandor: {Revan can be anyone

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Any way

TekoMandor: {He's hanging with the oldskoolers

TekoMandor: {Dude next time I play Kotor I will prove I am Revan

God of WIN and AWESOME!: No wait revan just died of a heart attack and over drug addiction

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Soooo

TekoMandor: Revan is the Revanchist

God of WIN and AWESOME!: tezetch in generl in single

TekoMandor: {He is IMORTAL

God of WIN and AWESOME!: He still died

TekoMandor: {Goes out with Tzeentch

God of WIN and AWESOME!: geez

TekoMandor: {And Slaanesh

God of WIN and AWESOME!: ha

TekoMandor: {Fun

God of WIN and AWESOME!: slaanesh is a powerless twin of my wife

TekoMandor: {Fantsay slaanesh

God of WIN and AWESOME!: nah

TekoMandor: {Still stupidly hot

God of WIN and AWESOME!: ma wife is slanesh in generl

TekoMandor: {Ahropite then

God of WIN and AWESOME!: But powerless

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Nope

TekoMandor: {Venus

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Only tezetch

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Venus is dead

TekoMandor: {Fine fantsay Tzeentch

God of WIN and AWESOME!: exept the tennis player eddition clone

God of WIN and AWESOME!: no

TekoMandor: {Mate Venus is a god

TekoMandor: {Roman god

God of WIN and AWESOME!: tezetch in generl

God of WIN and AWESOME!: I know

TekoMandor: {Venus

TekoMandor: {Pwns

God of WIN and AWESOME!: But she haad clones that turned out horrible

TekoMandor: {Slanesh

God of WIN and AWESOME!: NOOOOOOOOOOOO

God of WIN and AWESOME!: wait she cant

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Coz shes dead

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Anyway

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Like me ur lucky enough to be in love with an cool god

God of WIN and AWESOME!: my is AWESOME and MADE OF WIN

TekoMandor: {Exactly ;)

God of WIN and AWESOME!: and urs well

God of WIN and AWESOME!: u get cool powers i guess

TekoMandor: {Pwns you

God of WIN and AWESOME!: and shes reasonably hot

TekoMandor: {I can make a god hot

God of WIN and AWESOME!: But not like mine

God of WIN and AWESOME!: ah no

God of WIN and AWESOME!: My wife can

God of WIN and AWESOME!: but u cant

TekoMandor: {At least shes acctualy a girl

TekoMandor: {I know Aphrodite

TekoMandor: {And Percy Jackson

God of WIN and AWESOME!: That rumor that slanesh was transexual is a lie\

TekoMandor: {I have powerful friends

God of WIN and AWESOME!: so do i

TekoMandor: {Dude I have the Doctor

God of WIN and AWESOME!: I have all the gods and awesome thing and things made of win ever

God of WIN and AWESOME!: he is my grandson

TekoMandor: {And the Changer of Ways

TekoMandor: {He likes me

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Na duh

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Ur going out wth her

TekoMandor: {Me and the doctor are pals

God of WIN and AWESOME!: {GASP

God of WIN and AWESOME!: }

God of WIN and AWESOME!: U cheat on gods

TekoMandor: {Doctor I was refering to the He

TekoMandor: {He is a friend

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Wait till ur GF hears bout this

God of WIN and AWESOME!: {types warp mail}

TekoMandor: {Dude she knows everything already

TekoMandor: {And is lying beside me

God of WIN and AWESOME!: {What that ur a transexual cheater]

God of WIN and AWESOME!: }

God of WIN and AWESOME!: and hipocrit

TekoMandor: {Will kill Slanesh

TekoMandor: {If you don't STFU

God of WIN and AWESOME!: allright i wont send this email

God of WIN and AWESOME!: under one condition

TekoMandor: {Dude this is from Tzeentch: Apples and Strawberries

God of WIN and AWESOME!: u let us out of this damn prison

God of WIN and AWESOME!: hahahahahaha

TekoMandor: {No

TekoMandor: {Ur email won't go out of Nowhen

TekoMandor: {Duh

God of WIN and AWESOME!: I learned to speak tezetch speak in 4th grade god skool

TekoMandor: {STFU is funny

TekoMandor: {When in Tzeentch speak anyway


	2. Chapter 2

TekoMandor: {STFU is funny  
TekoMandor: {When in Tzeentch speak anyway  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: g2g have dinner  
TekoMandor: {cya  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: cya soon  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: b bacl soon  
TekoMandor: ak  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: make a book of this convo 4 me plz  
God of WIN and AWESOME! is now Away.  
God of WIN and AWESOME! is now Online.  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Bak  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: hello  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Are u there  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: are u alive  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Or playing the dreaded  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: LEFT 4 DEAD  
TekoMandor: I am back  
TekoMandor: I made the convo into a word document  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Sweet  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Same here  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: am going to publish as fan fic\  
TekoMandor: you wanna put it up somewhere  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: anyway  
TekoMandor: same  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: sweet  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: joint strike  
TekoMandor: I'll do warseer  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: kk  
TekoMandor: You Fanfiction  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Make shaw people know i am Bryne3 and ur u  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: so can i plz come back to the warp  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Come on  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Its not fair  
TekoMandor: Only if u stop the fight  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: {Screams with delight}  
TekoMandor: And i can banish you again if you disbhaeve  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: "slannesh i am afraid youre going to have understand that for our own sakes we stop making live till this fight is over"  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: sorry been having funky time while talking  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Passes the time in this bloody prison  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Oh well  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: What were we fighting bout  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: DAMN SILENT TREATMENT  
TekoMandor: Was just posting  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Chapter one  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: lol  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: WHAT WERE WE FIGHTING BOUT  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: why didnt i..... Oh well  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Fine u win  
TekoMandor: Am posting  
TekoMandor: Yay!  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Just kidding  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: I just forgot what we're fighting over  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: WHAt THE ***** IS IT  
TekoMandor: so did i  
TekoMandor: was fuuny though  
TekoMandor: ps it's called: Can I please come back to the Warp?  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: I think it was the fact that i was blackmailing u bout ur GF being trasexuel  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: F U  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: I called mine fun with gods  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: but oh well  
TekoMandor: I will put that on  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Still  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: LET US OUT  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Or else  
TekoMandor: I let you out'  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Yay  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Ha  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Am still sending email  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Gork  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: and mork  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: ""  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: "Can I use waaaghh!!! on him to get him to break his vigil of silence"  
TekoMandor: This can be next chapter  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: sweet  
TekoMandor: {Don't act up or else  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: "7*$^&AWAAAGHH!!!yes f course"  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: sweet  
TekoMandor: {I will cange your name to God of Emos and Wristcutters  
TekoMandor: on word  
TekoMandor: {With find and replace  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: You cant  
TekoMandor: {Can]  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: I created You  
TekoMandor: {Read above  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: In a way  
TekoMandor: {Word is almighty  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: I agree  
TekoMandor: {Duh  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Well now im back  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: i will use  
TekoMandor: {So I can use the holy Find and Replace button of Holyness  
TekoMandor: {I send you back  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: WAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TO END ALL THINGYS  
TekoMandor: {Bye bye  
TekoMandor: {Good luck in Nowhen  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: U keep saying that for no reason  
God of WIN and AWESOME!:  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: no wait  
TekoMandor: {Goes back to GF  
TekoMandor: {Has fun  
TekoMandor: {Then goes and Banhammers a few people on Warhounds  
TekoMandor: {For fun  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Bloody hell  
TekoMandor: {Downloads Forum Wars  
TekoMandor: {Banhammers Armys  
TekoMandor: {With the holy BANHAMMER  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Am stuck back  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: here  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: ****  
TekoMandor: {NO  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: That sucks  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Slanesh  
TekoMandor: {You are gone  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: come suck my balls  
TekoMandor: {Into Nowhen  
TekoMandor: {Bye bye\  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: oh crap  
TekoMandor: {Slanesh (40k) goes  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: look  
TekoMandor: {And does things with Isha  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Nowhen is shi....  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Nowhen is actually preaty good  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Is like a giant bed  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: filled with featchers  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: feathers  
TekoMandor: {Calls Dwiea and asks Eliar to destroy everything in Nowhen  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Its like a warp in which u can chose what u make  
TekoMandor: {Sends James R into Nowhere  
TekoMandor: {You got Pwned  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Wait a sec  
TekoMandor: {There is nothing in Nowhere  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Theres no place called nowhere  
TekoMandor: {There is  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: So i am still here  
TekoMandor: {Read the Redemtion of Athulas  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: its like having a 0 in roman numeral  
TekoMandor: {I will put Gher onto you  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: s  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: meh  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Il use  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: AWSOME  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: and he dies  
TekoMandor: {It will explain everything  
TekoMandor: {Bansh  
TekoMandor: {And Gher is solid Win  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Meh  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: I am win  
TekoMandor: {And Knowlage  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: i created it  
TekoMandor: {So you'll piss me of  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: and everything that is win'  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: is part of me  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: so  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: gher  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: come here  
TekoMandor: {Warhammer Theology  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: go kill james 4me  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: I created warhammer  
TekoMandor: {Overlapoing Circles of infulenece  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Coz its win  
TekoMandor: {Sends you back to Nowhen  
TekoMandor: {Without Slanesh  
TekoMandor: {Bye bye  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Crap  
TekoMandor: {K.O.!  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Creates mistyic portal bback to reality  
TekoMandor: {KILLS MYSTIC PORTAL  
TekoMandor: {BEFORE YOU COULD GET IN WITH POWER OF CAPS  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Damn  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: POWER OF CAPS  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: ACGTIVE  
TekoMandor: {I am the God of Caps  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: no ur not  
TekoMandor: {Don't try it; really  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Right u do the fanfic  
TekoMandor: {i'LL CAPS YOU!!!!!!!!  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: It doesnt like me  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: No u wont  
TekoMandor: {INTO +_)(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*()_+  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: if u do il  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: WAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!! u  
TekoMandor: {Not exist  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: dealing  
TekoMandor: {No damage'  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: infinite damage in notes and blocks of win  
TekoMandor: {Quicktype  
TekoMandor: {Eats win'  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: which beats u  
TekoMandor: {Uses CAPOS  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: explodes  
TekoMandor: {Does not  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: when he finds aloicous knight inside him  
TekoMandor: {PSends win to Nowhen  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: along with shane schofield  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Jack west  
TekoMandor: {{Sends to Nowhen  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Phil collins  
TekoMandor: {Bye bye  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Nowhen  
TekoMandor: {Is now bloody  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: slan... no slaneh pops up here  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: slaesh  
TekoMandor: {Sends her back  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: slanesh  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: nnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooo  
TekoMandor: {Bye Bye  
TekoMandor: {Tapes the nnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooo  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: As ur god father i ban u from saying the word bye  
TekoMandor: {Enjoys with GF  
TekoMandor: {Goes to God nd unbans  
TekoMandor: {Bye bye  
TekoMandor: {Ha  
TekoMandor: {}  
TekoMandor: {}  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Gods here in nowhen  
TekoMandor: They kille you  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: remember  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Jeez  
TekoMandor: {I sent him back here then sent him back'  
TekoMandor: {Duh  
TekoMandor: {Suspesino of Disbelif  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Its like ur trying to get me to do some bravado mission to kill u and get back ma gal  
TekoMandor: {Why would I want that  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: i dunno  
TekoMandor: {Now behave  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: But thats what it sounds like  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: NEVER  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: IL NEVER BEHAVE  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: {EPIC MUSIC}[  
TekoMandor: {Or I will force to wacth BRYNE3 - The Banhammering of  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: hey  
TekoMandor: {That shut you up  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: hes my friend  
TekoMandor: {I'll kill slhanesh  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: So are u i guess  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: NNNNNNNNOOOOooooo  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: NOOOOO  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: PLease  
TekoMandor: {That still works  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: What do u want from me  
TekoMandor: {I haven't yet  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: i b back when uve decided  
TekoMandor: {For you to stay in nowhere and Nowhen and to let me have my fun  
TekoMandor: {With my GF  
TekoMandor: {Duh  
TekoMandor: {Also; Give me win  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: No  
TekoMandor: {I'll let you keep Awesome]  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: By the way im back  
TekoMandor: {Bye bye Slanesh  
TekoMandor: {Bye Bye James R  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: nooo  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: NNOOO  
TekoMandor: {Slanesh comes back  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: To the first one  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: nothing to seconed  
TekoMandor: {What so you want to dump  
TekoMandor: {her  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: NOO  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: NOOOOOOOOOO  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Slanesh  
TekoMandor: {So why don't you want to spend time with her  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: was the 1st  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: CoZ UR BLOODY KEEPING US APART  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Look  
TekoMandor: {Hang on - Updating FF profile  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Why dont we have a family reunion  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: With all our relatives  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: in the warp  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: and nowhere  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: and nowhen  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: and god prison  
TekoMandor: No  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Why not  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Itd be fun  
TekoMandor: I'm at the Fantsay God's pub  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: We could forget  
TekoMandor: {Were having fun  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: about all this sit  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: ****  
TekoMandor: {With drinks  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Shut up  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: look  
TekoMandor: {Nice nice drinks  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: we are youre future  
TekoMandor: {The 40k Radio Drink  
TekoMandor: {Good podcast - Bad goods  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Powers of WIN create nicest drink in universe  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: ahh  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Yummy  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: I enjoyed that  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Vmuch  
TekoMandor: {If Podhammer had a drink we would drink it - So go on Jeff MAKE ONE  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: now let my slaneshy wesh back  
TekoMandor: {At the Fantsay Gods pub  
TekoMandor: {Uhh  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Im going to bugmans bar  
TekoMandor: {Not if you say THat again  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: {damn wall}  
TekoMandor: {It's the Fantsay Gods pub  
TekoMandor: {Duh  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Powers of AWESOME make hole in wall  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: now at pub  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: haha  
TekoMandor: {I close hole in wall  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Im here now  
TekoMandor: {And send you back  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: at bugmans bar  
TekoMandor: {Bye bye  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Nope  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: I decided i dont want to go back  
TekoMandor: {Can you play Fantsay against High Eleves then  
TekoMandor: {Well to bad  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: no  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: but thats not the point  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Acctually  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: I can  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: WITH MY  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: ALL TERMINATOR DARK ANGELS ARMY  
TekoMandor: {Yes it is; To get into Bugmans Bar you have to Beat High elves as a mortal  
TekoMandor: {At Fantsay  
TekoMandor: {Not 40k  
TekoMandor: {DUh  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: ah but these guys have special rule conversion kits  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: So they act like giants on steriods  
TekoMandor: {[NOT IN CODEX  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Powers of WIN  
TekoMandor: {OR ARMY BOOK  
TekoMandor: {Delete  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: now in codex  
TekoMandor: {Well thats to bad  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: POWERS OF WIN MAKE IT UNDELTEABLE  
TekoMandor: {Cause Codexs arn't for Fantsay  
TekoMandor: {Duh  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Powers of AWESOME  
TekoMandor: {Make Army books Uneditbale  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Codexs are now  
TekoMandor: {Win  
TekoMandor: {Not  
TekoMandor: {For  
TekoMandor: {Fantsay  
TekoMandor: {Duh  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: ELDAR POWER  
TekoMandor: {I win  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: zap  
TekoMandor: {If you kill High Elves Eldar cease to exist  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: all army books are burnt and replace with 5th ed  
TekoMandor: {Duh\  
TekoMandor: {Udo  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: No  
TekoMandor: {Undo  
TekoMandor: {Yes  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: coz i use PARADOX MACHINE  
TekoMandor: {Bye bye  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: UN UNDO  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: able  
TekoMandor: {Destroys PARDOX MACHINE  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: POWERS OF AWESOME,WIN AND AWESIN  
TekoMandor: {Bugman hits James R over the Head  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: make all my things uneditable  
TekoMandor: {James R dies  
TekoMandor: {Bye bye  
TekoMandor: {Or go to Nowhen  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: SUMMEN EVERY THING  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Bugman dies  
TekoMandor: {You can't kill Bugman  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: I just did  
TekoMandor: {BECAAUSE HE RULES ALL  
TekoMandor: {AND JUST GOT BACK UP  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Ah but hes no god  
TekoMandor: {He's UL  
TekoMandor: {So you die  
TekoMandor: {As the universe delets you  
TekoMandor: Cause you suck  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: ha ha my diverson worked {steals slanesh and runs back to nowhere and seals it from all of James Gs powers}  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Eat balls cock fag  
TekoMandor: {Nicks Slanesh back  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: cant  
TekoMandor: {I created Nowhen  
TekoMandor: {Idiot  
TekoMandor: {Kills cat  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: I know  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: I didnt go there  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: I went to NOWHERE  
TekoMandor: {So I change it back  
TekoMandor: {Same place  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: U didnt create that  
TekoMandor: {It's both at the same time  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: So eat that  
TekoMandor: {Above  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Long typing  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Spell the longest word u know  
TekoMandor: {Quicktype deals 9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 damage to James R  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: creates bubble in which slannesh cannot be stolen and puts her in it then hops in it to and james cant be stolen either bubble cant be damaged in any way nor deleted nor undone!  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: I win  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: WIN  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: IS WIN  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: AND AWESOME  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: THATS WHY I DO IT  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: YEAH!!!!!!!  
TekoMandor: {Does for every where that is not NOHERE/NOWHEN  
TekoMandor: {I win  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: ??  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Nope coz slanesh and i are safe in our love bubble  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: {orgasmic scream]  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: {Switching to sound proof  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: }  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: I WIN  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: YEAH\  
TekoMandor: {So do I  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: WOOOT  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: We both win  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: }

TekoMandor: {Published

TekoMandor: {End of Chapter 2

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Now lets go have that family reunion  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: No wait  
TekoMandor: {ok  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: as soon as i get out of this bubble  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Soz cant do  
TekoMandor: {pops buuble  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: not possible  
TekoMandor: {Now can we have a reunoiun  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: as said in bubbles description  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Ok  
TekoMandor: {Just come out for the vreuouion  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Fine  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Dont touch us  
TekoMandor: {Ok  
TekoMandor: {Don't even look at my GF  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Deflects with WIN and AWSOME and AWIN  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Oh soz  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Yeah  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: same with me  
TekoMandor: {We agree  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: although its hard not to look at the most beautiful thing ever  
TekoMandor: {No cheating on each others Girl Friends  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: {French kiss with slanesh}  
TekoMandor: {She's just sexy not bueatful  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: agreed  
TekoMandor: {LOL!  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: {You havnt seen her fully naked}  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: anyway  
TekoMandor: {Have  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Oh in slanneshy weekly  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Thats diffrent  
TekoMandor: {Shedosn't were clothes anytime  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: I know  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: But when she takes of her outer skin'  
TekoMandor: {I am related to her  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Thats something  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: True  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: So u probebly wouldnt cheat  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: oh well  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: "Hey son'  
TekoMandor: {What  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: to emporer  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: "Oh hello sigmar"  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: {Obvious Favorism}  
TekoMandor: {Sigmar is with the Oldskoolers  
TekoMandor: {Duh  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Its still a family reunion  
TekoMandor: {Ok  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: So he can come  
TekoMandor: {Same with ALL the Oldskoolers  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: "HEY DAD!" when james sees Chuck Norris  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: r  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: James r  
TekoMandor: {GRANDDAD!  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: "UNCLE T" james r says to mr T  
TekoMandor: {Granduncle T  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: "I dont belive we've met before' says chuck to james g  
TekoMandor: {Your my Granddad  
TekoMandor: {Thats why I sesled him in Nowhen  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: "James and slannesh still busy"  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: "James you should stop for just a minute"  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: {James relises that his got his hands on slanneshs breasts  
TekoMandor: {At least me and Tzeentch accualy do something else  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: ]  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: "Like what" says james r  
TekoMandor: {You know like plot the Fate of the Univerese  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Oh that  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Jeez  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Thats no fun though  
TekoMandor: {For smart people it is  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Hey i got an A for english and math and science  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: and art  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: and music  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: although i suck at that  
TekoMandor: {I know everything  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: U still didnt get an A on all that  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Anyway  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: whats the link to this convo on fanfiction  
TekoMandor: {No idea; you published it  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: On warseer then  
TekoMandor: .com/forums/showth...33#post3739033  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: i asked u to publish it on fanfiction coz fanfiction doesnt like me  
TekoMandor: Self promtion  
TekoMandor: ok  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: "STOP NOW KIDS!" shouts chuck  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: "It always ends in fighting" says Mr. T  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: NO  
TekoMandor: {He's just sex-obsed  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: I dont agree  
TekoMandor: {GFs Slaneshed  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: He knows  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: jeez  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: he was at our wedding  
TekoMandor: {Same  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: i guess  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Thats the silly thing bout time travel  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: Oh well  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: ah, thats the night we had the emporer  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: I remeber....{Stare of into distance then into slaneshs eyes}  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: I have to go to the um, toliet  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: {walks ut of room}  
TekoMandor: Am publshing on FF  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: "Deers i need to see something" says slansh  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: slanesh  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: {leaves room  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: }  
TekoMandor: {Published  
TekoMandor: {End of Chapter 2  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: {am not in room}  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: {Grunts}  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: NEXT DAY  
God of WIN and AWESOME!: (this will be done in a little more detail)


	3. Chapter 3

God of WIN and AWESOME!: James R wakes up with minor headsche after night. Exits bubble and walks outside to find the world in chaos.

TekoMandor: published

TekoMandor: done

God of WIN and AWESOME!: The clouds are on fire. Slanesh wakes up to find james has left te bubble.

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Slanesh leaves bubble and finds james staring at the sunrise of the chaos world, which is indescriably beautiful.

God of WIN and AWESOME!: THOUGHT: WHY THE **** WONT JAMES G TYPE?

God of WIN and AWESOME!: DITTO

Call from God of WIN and AWESOME! started.

Call with God of WIN and AWESOME! ended.

Call from God of WIN and AWESOME! started.

Call with God of WIN and AWESOME! ended.

God of WIN and AWESOME!: DITTO

TekoMandor: answer

God of WIN and AWESOME!: James ask slannesh if he should tell james g that he doesnt have a mic here\

God of WIN and AWESOME!: slanesh

TekoMandor: then why did u call me

TekoMandor: cause u did

God of WIN and AWESOME!: James thinks out loud "to get ur atteition"

TekoMandor: chapter 2 is up

God of WIN and AWESOME!: James ponders this before telling slanesh whom is trying to do something to james about how that he knew that chapter 2 was up 5 min ago

TekoMandor: {James goes out with GF

God of WIN and AWESOME!: James R calls james g on mobile

God of WIN and AWESOME!: RING RING

Call from God of WIN and AWESOME! started.

Call with God of WIN and AWESOME! ended.

God of WIN and AWESOME!: James appears not to anwser phone

God of WIN and AWESOME!: JAMES R IS PISSED

God of WIN and AWESOME!: coz is been screwing slanesh for 365 days continuous and he is getting tired

TekoMandor: Lol

TekoMandor: What comp are you on?

TekoMandor: Cause your laptop has a mike]

TekoMandor: {Duh

TekoMandor: {Grand Uncle T and me are going to kill Zav Effron

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Am on other laptop[

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Count me in

TekoMandor: {Note he's now russian

TekoMandor: {Cool

TekoMandor: {Will Slanesh be coming

God of WIN and AWESOME!: I was ringing to ask if we could go on an epic adventure

TekoMandor: {Yeah

TekoMandor: {Tzeentch wants to come

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Sweet

TekoMandor: {We'll go blast Torak into nothingness

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Hmm

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Il check his fan site for intel

TekoMandor: {Or maybe we'll recurit Commisar Cain to go kill Gaun

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Nah

TekoMandor: {Oh

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Kill zac

God of WIN and AWESOME!: {GASP}

TekoMandor: {Ok

TekoMandor: {What is it

TekoMandor: {Has Slanesh been raped?

TekoMandor: {Or is slanesh cheating on you

God of WIN and AWESOME!: NO

TekoMandor: {ok

TekoMandor: {So what is it

God of WIN and AWESOME!: ZAC EFFRON HAS CONTROL OF TERA

TekoMandor: {BAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

God of WIN and AWESOME!: HES IS INFACT THE MOCKINGBIRD KING (see how to kill a mocking brd)

God of WIN and AWESOME!: He also has his fans gaurding the moon

TekoMandor: {Use the Moon!

TekoMandor: {And our godly powers!

TekoMandor: {To Pwn that Bastard into the Abyss

God of WIN and AWESOME!: I gets worse

TekoMandor: {Quick; contact Yahtee

God of WIN and AWESOME!: JEVIS JOHNSON IS THERE

God of WIN and AWESOME!: ON THE MOON

TekoMandor: {Us ethe power of CRITICAL REVIEW

TekoMandor: {AHHH NO!

TekoMandor: {THEY KIDNAPPED HIM

God of WIN and AWESOME!: We cant attack

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Its horrid

TekoMandor: {Why?

God of WIN and AWESOME!: AND WORST OF ALL

God of WIN and AWESOME!: THEY HAVE

God of WIN and AWESOME!: ......

God of WIN and AWESOME!: THE BRITISH EMPIRE BRAINWASHED

TekoMandor: THE 40K POWERPUFF GIRLS

God of WIN and AWESOME!: I konw

God of WIN and AWESOME!: know

God of WIN and AWESOME!: We need the help of

God of WIN and AWESOME!: LASTIE

TekoMandor: Now my background

God of WIN and AWESOME!: and Ravyn

God of WIN and AWESOME!: and Jiamu

TekoMandor: {Yes summon the almighty LATSIE and JIAMU SHAN

God of WIN and AWESOME!: and no wait i killed bugman

God of WIN and AWESOME!: AND RAVYN

TekoMandor: {And finnaly TRUDI CANNAVAN

God of WIN and AWESOME!: What no

TekoMandor: {GORTREX!

God of WIN and AWESOME!: MATHEW RILEY\

God of WIN and AWESOME!: What now

TekoMandor: {MEN OF THE WEST; WE FIGHT!

God of WIN and AWESOME!: How

TekoMandor: {Opps sorry wrong EpicWar(Tm)

TekoMandor: {We'll get the helpof the Nijas!

God of WIN and AWESOME!: No

God of WIN and AWESOME!: We cant

TekoMandor: {And... The Inqusition

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Pirates are better

TekoMandor: {Nija

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Nah i hate them

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Plus there on the moon helping zac

God of WIN and AWESOME!: And WAT

TekoMandor: {Jordnians

God of WIN and AWESOME!: ROBERT PATTISON HAS JOINED ZAC

TekoMandor: {That was from Tzeentch

God of WIN and AWESOME!: BRINGING ALL OF TWILIGHT

TekoMandor: {She says : NINJAS!!!

TekoMandor: {We need the NINJAS!

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Fine

TekoMandor: {And the Pirate!

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Whats the plan

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Then

TekoMandor: {Only if they unite can they defaet the Mokingbirds

TekoMandor: {Kill them; Duh

God of WIN and AWESOME!: NO

TekoMandor: {Yes

God of WIN and AWESOME!: THEY NOW HAVE C'TAN

TekoMandor: {So; I'm a C'Tan

God of WIN and AWESOME!: No ur a god

TekoMandor: {As well as being a God

God of WIN and AWESOME!: No

TekoMandor: {Werid

God of WIN and AWESOME!: UR JUST A GOD

TekoMandor: {STFU

TekoMandor: {MUM!

God of WIN and AWESOME!: U DONT SEE MY WIFE AS A C'TAN

TekoMandor: {Your Boyfriend is mean to me!

God of WIN and AWESOME!: "Look,deer you cant be a c'tan to"

TekoMandor: {Yes I can

God of WIN and AWESOME!: "And his ur father and my husband"

TekoMandor: {No that's Khaine;I'm your bastard child

TekoMandor: {Granddad got pissed off

God of WIN and AWESOME!: "No, Khaine was my ex BF, i hate that B*tch" "James is awesome and my husband and u were at the wedding"

TekoMandor: {Yeah I'm you and Khaines Kid

God of WIN and AWESOME!: "No, ur not"

God of WIN and AWESOME!: "Im sorry but james and i had you"

TekoMandor: {Look the Film about me wouldn't be called 'A Bastard Godling

TekoMandor: {And yes it does exist

God of WIN and AWESOME!: ??

God of WIN and AWESOME!: "Look, James isnt ur father but he made u a god!"

TekoMandor: {Besides; do you really want me to tarnish your realstioship after all I tried to kill both of you...

God of WIN and AWESOME!: "AND IM NOT UR DAMN MOTHER"

TekoMandor: {That is debatable

TekoMandor: {Yes u are

TekoMandor: {Du

TekoMandor: {h

TekoMandor: {It says so

TekoMandor: {On my birth certifcate

God of WIN and AWESOME!: "Its ISHA and nurgles u father" {SOBS UNCONTROLLABLY}

TekoMandor: {Nuh uh

TekoMandor: {It's Asurayn and Isha]

TekoMandor: {That's why I'm Oldskool

God of WIN and AWESOME!: No

TekoMandor: {Duh

God of WIN and AWESOME!: U are a 40k child raised in a fantasy world

TekoMandor: {Look JUST READ HE GODDAMMED BIRTH CETIFACTE

God of WIN and AWESOME!: "U THINK ME AS A GOD CAN"T MODIFY A DAMN BIRTH CERTIFICATE"

God of WIN and AWESOME!: "JAMES G UR GROUNDED"

TekoMandor: {Nope; it's a godly birth cetficate

God of WIN and AWESOME!: "FOR NOT ACCEPTING THE TRUTH"

TekoMandor: {Meh

God of WIN and AWESOME!: "NO GAMING"

TekoMandor: {I can just banish you again

God of WIN and AWESOME!: "James will save me(defiet)"

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Ok

God of WIN and AWESOME!: james, slanesh break it up

God of WIN and AWESOME!: look james what Slanesh said is true

God of WIN and AWESOME!: we're ur god parent

God of WIN and AWESOME!: s

God of WIN and AWESOME!: So we made u a god

TekoMandor: {OK!

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Ur still grounded

TekoMandor: {And why can you ground me anyway

TekoMandor: {I don't live here

God of WIN and AWESOME!: I dont know

God of WIN and AWESOME!: But we can

TekoMandor: {I live in Ulthaun

God of WIN and AWESOME!: No

God of WIN and AWESOME!: U live in the warp

God of WIN and AWESOME!: UR A BLOODY GOD

TekoMandor: {And have a legion of unkillable bodyguards on loan from Asuryan

TekoMandor: {So Sigmar dosn't

TekoMandor: {Nethier does The Lady of the Lake

God of WIN and AWESOME!: So what\

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Lady of the lake is a dami god

TekoMandor: {Is not

TekoMandor: {Full god

God of WIN and AWESOME!: sigmar we kicked him out of the warp

TekoMandor: {Ask anthony Renyolds

TekoMandor: {No you didn't

God of WIN and AWESOME!: emporer needed too go coz he failed skool

TekoMandor: {The warp dosen't reach the Oldskool world

TekoMandor: {We hang with our people

God of WIN and AWESOME!: It does in disguise

TekoMandor: {Unlike you

TekoMandor: {Nope

TekoMandor: {Only small wind here

God of WIN and AWESOME!: kk

TekoMandor: {That Teclis uses to Pwn you

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Still

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Still u live in warp fantasy eddition

TekoMandor: No I don't

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Basicly where the gods live in fantsay

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Its great there

TekoMandor: {Better than in the Wrp

God of WIN and AWESOME!: U can build an exact replica of the old world to play with

TekoMandor: {Test track

God of WIN and AWESOME!: "his right deer"

TekoMandor: {It's sooooooooooooooooooooooo fun

God of WIN and AWESOME!: {Long slow snog between slanesh and james

TekoMandor: {I like lead invasions against Cathay daily

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Good work

TekoMandor: {EWWWWWWW! GOD-MUM

TekoMandor: {AND GOD_DAD

God of WIN and AWESOME!: lol

TekoMandor: {AGRHHHH!

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Since when did u become 3

TekoMandor: {Never

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Thats what u do with tezetch right/

TekoMandor: {Yeah but your my mum and dad

TekoMandor: {Your old people

God of WIN and AWESOME!: True

God of WIN and AWESOME!: anyway

TekoMandor: {See

God of WIN and AWESOME!: We have an epic quest to do

TekoMandor: {Off to epic quest

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Ok

God of WIN and AWESOME!: So

God of WIN and AWESOME!: We have to find

God of WIN and AWESOME!: The MOON sword

TekoMandor: {ZAC EFFRON!

TekoMandor: {The what?

TekoMandor: {WTF is that

God of WIN and AWESOME!: The MOON sword

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Its a sword made of MOON

TekoMandor: {Soo what does it do?\

TekoMandor: {So it moons people

TekoMandor: {It must be ugly

TekoMandor: {Really really ugly

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Well its the only way to kill ZAC and ROBERT

TekoMandor: {okayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Coz they are mocking bird lords

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Jeez

TekoMandor: {And we just can't use magnatism

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Nope

TekoMandor: {Why?

God of WIN and AWESOME!: We could kill their hostages

TekoMandor: {Which are?

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Look up a bit

TekoMandor: {Bella from Twilight

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Jevis Johnson

TekoMandor: {*Looks up*

TekoMandor: {Why?

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Dont u dare name my ex

TekoMandor: {WTf

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Thats like slanesh and khaine

God of WIN and AWESOME!: JEEZ

TekoMandor: {You went out with a guy called Why

God of WIN and AWESOME!: We all went to wesley

TekoMandor: {HOw dumb are you

God of WIN and AWESOME!: NO

God of WIN and AWESOME!: I WENT OUT WITH BELLA

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Any way

TekoMandor: {MUMS A LESBIAN

God of WIN and AWESOME!: its was

God of WIN and AWESOME!: 6031 and then i ditched her

TekoMandor: {Ohh ok

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Coz as u know slanesh asked me back to her place

TekoMandor: {Still gives me the creeps\

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Any how

God of WIN and AWESOME!: We need the moon sword

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Its in

God of WIN and AWESOME!: THE TARDIS MARK 6.5

TekoMandor: {Teleports Moon sword toJames G

God of WIN and AWESOME!: No!!!

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Its not that simple

TekoMandor: {I have it now!

TekoMandor: {Why

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Because u have to actually get it

TekoMandor: {Can I just use my godly powers over space and time to just grab the dam thing

God of WIN and AWESOME!: No

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Jeez

TekoMandor: [Teleports to Tardis

God of WIN and AWESOME!: ah

God of WIN and AWESOME!: But

TekoMandor: [Gets Moon Sword

God of WIN and AWESOME!: ITS IN

TekoMandor: {Comes back

God of WIN and AWESOME!: TARTERIS

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Which is a diffrent version of the warp

TekoMandor: {{Teleports and gets the frickin sword

God of WIN and AWESOME!: We need to teleport into sinbad world

TekoMandor: {Done

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Become mortals

TekoMandor: {No

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Then get it

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Then become gods again

TekoMandor: {I will get Revzan to do it

God of WIN and AWESOME!: And win

TekoMandor: {Ok

TekoMandor: {done

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Nope cant

TekoMandor: {Wasn't much of an epic quest

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Cause u have to be a god turned into a mortal to do the epic quest

TekoMandor: {Of course Tzeentch helped

TekoMandor: {I was

TekoMandor: {For a bt

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Oh of course

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Look

TekoMandor: {Why don'tI just banish them

God of WIN and AWESOME!: U have to beat that god that lives in tarteris as a mortal without a weapon

TekoMandor: {Bye bye Mokingbird amarda

God of WIN and AWESOME!: COZ THEY ARE UNBANISHABLE

TekoMandor: {NOTHING IS UNBANISHABLE

God of WIN and AWESOME!: "STOP FINDING HOLES IN DADDIES PLAN!!!"say slannesh

TekoMandor: {NO!

God of WIN and AWESOME!: "that was to mean ur daddies

God of WIN and AWESOME!: no mine'

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Mines KHORNE"

TekoMandor: {Slaynesh is Khornes Daughters

TekoMandor: {WTF

TekoMandor: {I thought you two went out

God of WIN and AWESOME!: "and eldrad ulthoughs ma mum(proud)"

TekoMandor: {EWWWWW!

God of WIN and AWESOME!: "No"

TekoMandor: {WTF mum

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Any way

TekoMandor: {You are the child of a gay couple

TekoMandor: {Creepy!\

TekoMandor: {I like dads parents better

TekoMandor: {They give me prezzies

God of WIN and AWESOME!: RIGHT FOR INSULTING UR MOTHER UR GROUNDED IN A UN ANYTHING BUBBLE FOR AN EON!

TekoMandor: {{Dad I made those

TekoMandor: {Thwey don't work on me

TekoMandor: {Duh

God of WIN and AWESOME!: slanesh-ROLC

TekoMandor: {See Mum is laughing

God of WIN and AWESOME!: No ROLC means rolling on floor crying

TekoMandor: {No it means Right Over Laughing Crazily

TekoMandor: {But if shes sad

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Good one

God of WIN and AWESOME!: It can mean both

TekoMandor: {It can mean that

God of WIN and AWESOME!: But at the moment it the sad one

TekoMandor: {BUT WHY?

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Beacuse u insulted her

TekoMandor: {Did Bella come over

God of WIN and AWESOME!: and her parents

TekoMandor: {And say she was bad

God of WIN and AWESOME!: DONT U DARE SAY THAT NAME

TekoMandor: {Or did you cheat on her with Bella

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Nope

TekoMandor: {What arn't you angry

God of WIN and AWESOME!: OF COURSE IM ANGRY

TekoMandor: {But no caps

God of WIN and AWESOME!: THATS WHY I GROUNDED U FOR AN EON

TekoMandor: {For the last time it dosn't work'

TekoMandor: {Bella-Lover

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Shut up stop insulting me and ur mother or il make u a demi god

God of WIN and AWESOME!: not a full god

TekoMandor: {ok

God of WIN and AWESOME!: eh

God of WIN and AWESOME!: {sobs}

TekoMandor: {Secures God-Hod

God of WIN and AWESOME!: look now are we going on this quests

God of WIN and AWESOME!: 2 morrow we shall

TekoMandor: {Bella and Mum siting in a tree, K I S S I N G, first comes love; then comes marriage then comes the baby carriage

TekoMandor: {I got my god-hod secured

TekoMandor: {By Tzeentch

TekoMandor: {and God

God of WIN and AWESOME!: In the mean time ur mother and i are going to cheer each other up in the bedroom

TekoMandor: {EWWW!

TekoMandor: {Pukes

God of WIN and AWESOME!: (Leaves room with slanesh)

TekoMandor: {Goes to Tzeentchs castle

TekoMandor: {Every one has super happy fun time

TekoMandor: {Exept Bella

TekoMandor: {Who is looking for a boyfriend

God of WIN and AWESOME!: The Chaser = NO SHES WITH EDWARD

TekoMandor: {Bella goes to Slanesh and James'r room

TekoMandor: {looks and says

God of WIN and AWESOME!: bella is gone

TekoMandor: {I love you!

God of WIN and AWESOME!: poof

TekoMandor: {Both!

God of WIN and AWESOME!: god damn him

TekoMandor: {Dad that was mean

TekoMandor: {Brings back Bella

TekoMandor: {Pop and James G is gone

God of WIN and AWESOME!: What kind of son are ypu

God of WIN and AWESOME!: U again

God of WIN and AWESOME!: BELLA IS GONE FOR EVER POOF

TekoMandor: {One who is Tzeentches boyfriend

TekoMandor: {Brings Bella back

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Smart ass

God of WIN and AWESOME!: STOP IT

TekoMandor: {Exactly

God of WIN and AWESOME!: IL GO EVEN MORE INSANE

God of WIN and AWESOME!: USE WAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!&*(^**( on bella

TekoMandor: {Rasapple

God of WIN and AWESOME!: bella is mashed

TekoMandor: {Brings Bella back

God of WIN and AWESOME!: She wasnt gone

TekoMandor: {And heals her

God of WIN and AWESOME!: she was just mashed

TekoMandor: {Resuructs her

God of WIN and AWESOME!: DAMN IT

God of WIN and AWESOME!: SLANESH LETS GO TO THE CHAOS WASTES

God of WIN and AWESOME!: leaves

God of WIN and AWESOME!: THE CHASER= OWNED

God of WIN and AWESOME!: HA

God of WIN and AWESOME!: U FAIL JAMES

God of WIN and AWESOME!: I WIN

TekoMandor: {I WIM

TekoMandor: {Cause Bella was a hologram!\

TekoMandor: {Pwned!

God of WIN and AWESOME!: oh shit

TekoMandor: {Ha!

God of WIN and AWESOME!: damn it

TekoMandor: {Gloats

TekoMandor: {You WARGHHHHHHHED! a hologram

TekoMandor: {Ha

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Still we're going on a family holiday with our to genetic sons and ur not coming

TekoMandor: {I'm going on a holiday with Asuryan and Isha

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Lol

TekoMandor: {And all the other Oldskoolers

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Tezetch got dumped already

God of WIN and AWESOME!: ha

God of WIN and AWESOME!: I tell her the news

TekoMandor: {I did not dump her

TekoMandor: {Shes right here

TekoMandor: {She made the hologram

God of WIN and AWESOME!: Of course

God of WIN and AWESOME!: of course

TekoMandor: {Tzeentch is coming with us stupid

TekoMandor: {Duh

God of WIN and AWESOME!: any way ur grounded and staying home with the emps son horus

God of WIN and AWESOME!: g2g

God of WIN and AWESOME!: cya

TekoMandor: {Cya

TekoMandor: {End of chapter 3

God of WIN and AWESOME! is now Offline.


End file.
